Unknown
by MelBelle94
Summary: Casey Braxton is about to be sentenced for the murder of his father, the only chance he has of being released rests in the hands of Kyle Bennett. Brax and Heath must now convince the half-brother they never knew existed to help, if not Casey will be left to rot in jail?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_. _

_._

_Summary: Casey Braxton is about to be sentenced for the murder of his father, the only chance he has of being released rest in the hands of Kyle Bennett. Brax and Heath must convince the half-brother they never knew existed to help, if not Casey will be left to rot in jail._

_._

_._

_Casey never did the arm robbery instead Danny beat him causing Casey to react the only way he could, beating his father with a baseball back to the point of death._

_._

_._

_Chapter One:_

He felt useless, his brother was in jail and here he was sitting on the couch drinking beer. Being told he couldn't testify was like having a wall come crashing down. He needed someone to back up his story, give a character background on the man he murdered.

There he said it, his brother Casey Braxton had murdered there father and was probably going to get life in jail if they couldn't come up with a way to get him off the charge.

"Oi Brax, Buckton's here"

Hearing Heath yell Brax turned around to see his girlfriend standing by the front door a file in her hand. Charlie had tried to pull every string she had to get Casey off the charge, even offered to hire an expensive lawyer when Ruby begged and pleaded with her. But Brax knew he couldn't be in debt to Charlie, one he would never be able to pay.

"Hey babe" Brax said as he stood up, walking over to her he couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug, she was the only person in the world that could ease the pain inside him as he thought of his little brother going to jail.

"How you feeling Brax?" Charlie asked but before he could answer she spoke again. "Heath, Bianca stay you need to hear this" Charlie said as she saw them starting to walk out of them room.

"What's wrong Charls?" Bianca asked and Charlie shook her head.

"Nothing, its just I think I may have found a way to help Casey"

"What? Are you serious Buckton?" Heath asked as his lips spread into a grin his arms wrapping around Bianca tightly.

Brax was silent, deadly silent and all attention was suddenly on him. If anyone wanted Casey out of jail and back home it was Brax - Casey was the son he didn't have.

"Brax?" Charlie asked as she laid a hand gently on his arm.

"How? I thought we had done everything we could" Brax said as he rubbed a hand over his head.

"Well I thought we had, but we need someone who grew up knowing Danny. That knows everything about him and what he was like, so that they can testify in Casey's favour" Charlie said as she ushered everyone into the lounge room and pointed to the seats, everyone sat a part from Brax who stood with his arms crossed.

"Well, who is it?" Bianca asked and Charlie sighed as she looked up at Brax and then to Heath.

"Before I say anything you must promise not to get riled up" Charlie said and Heath immediately nodded, Brax though just stared causing Charlie to sigh. "Brax promise me"

"Alright" Brax said and Charlie nodded.

"The only person to help Casey out would be Kyle Bennett, your half-brother"

The room went silent, the boys both sat ridged in their spots with shock declared on their faces, it obviously wasn't what they were expecting. As Charlie's eyes flashed between them waiting for the act of rage that was sure to follow she realised none was coming.

"Half-brother?" Brax asked slowly and Charlie nodded.

She understood why they weren't jumping up in a rage, they knew they had no one else to testify for Casey. They needed someone that hadn't grown up with them but knew Danny, knew what he had done to the boys when they were younger. The court needed to understand what Danny had done to Casey which ended up with his murder.

"Yes, listen I know this is hard Brax but Kyle is our only hope"

"Danny had another kid?" Heath questioned as he stood up. "When?" Heath demanded to know and Charlie glanced up at him, this she had expected.

"He's twenty two, he is four years older then Case" Charlie told him and Heath frowned.

"He cheated on mum?"

"He was a dog Heath, cheating on mum was his finest quality" Brax snapped as he turned to Charlie. "He can testify for Casey?"

"Yes, I just hope he grew up enough with Danny to know what he's like" Charlie said and Brax nodded.

"This explains all the times he disappeared" Brax muttered to himself.

"We have to find him?" Bianca asked and all attention was suddenly on Charlie.

"No, I have his address. He lives in Melbourne"

"We don't have a choice, we can't let Case go to jail" Brax said as he rubbed a hand over his head.

Brsx didn't even want to entertain the idea of meeting his half brother but he knew he didn't have a choice, he had raised Casey and the teenager was exactly like his son. He didn't want to see Casey's life wasted away in jail. That wasn't fair, he'd purely been defending himself as Danny beat him but the court didn't want to see Danny for who he really was - all they heard was Casey Braxton, the last name being the reason they wanted him behind bars.

"We should leave tomorrow, try and get him back as soon as possible. The quicker we do, the more chance od getting Case out" Charlie informed them and Brax sighed.

"We leave tomorrow" With those words Brax walked away and into his bedroom slamming the door with anger, he knew he needed to do this for Casey but it was another thing he hated his father for.

What would they do if Kyle Bennett refused to help?

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_. _

_Check out my other stories as well as Chaos written by NZGirl25 and myself. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Two:_

Standing in front of the town house Charlie's eyes flickered in between the two silent Braxton brothers before she turned to Bianca with a knowing look. They had both been waiting for the explosion that was bound to come from at least one of them but it seemed the more they thought about Kyle the more silent they became - Charlie knew they weren't dealing well but what choice did they have, this was all for Casey.

"You sure this is were he lives?" Brax asked and as Charlie glanced up at him with a soft smile. She could see the nervousness in his eyes, it was the first time Charlie had seen him looking so vulnerable.

"Yes, I'm sure this is the address. Everything will be okay" Charlie tried to comfort him.

"What if he doesn't know Danny? What if he doesn't know anything about us Braxton's?" Heath asked and Bianca wrapped an arm around her husband.

"It's a risk you have to take. Heath, Kyle is Casey's only hope" Bianca said and Heath rubbed a hand through his hair.

"He might not even believe us, I know I wouldn't if I was him" Brax said with a shake of his head, Charlie stepped closer to him and put a hand on her arm.

"Brax, you have to have faith"

"I don't mean to push but if we continue to stand her some one will call the police" Bianca said earning a small chuckle from the boys.

"Suppose you right, lets do this" Brax said as Charlie rang the doorbell.

It wasn't long before the door opened and there stood a girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Can I help you?"

Charlie frowned this address was supposed to be for Kyle, she would be furious if they had travelled all this way for nothing.

"We are looking for Kyle Bennett" Charlie said and the girl nodded.

"He's at work right now, is there something I can help you with? I'm Tamara"

"You wouldn't happen to know if Kyle knows someone by the name of Danny Braxton?" Bianca asked when she realised neither of the boys were willing to speak. They were all a bit taken back by Tamara's reaction as the girl went ghostly white and shut the door a little more so it was only opened a crack, it was clear she knew Danny and that he terrified her.

"We don't mention that name around here, I suggest you leave" Tamara said as she went to close the door but Brax stepped forward out of instinct.

"We don't want to hurt you, Kyle is the only hope of freeing my brother from jail" Brax said and Tamara looked horrified.

"You're Danny's brother?"

"No, no" Brax said quickly trying to calm her. "My brother is in jail...well it sounds bad but he killed Danny. It was self defence" Brax reassured her and he watched as Tamara let out a deep breath

"Danny is dead?" Tamara questioned and Brax nodded. "Thank god for that, but how can Kyle help?"

"Well..." Brax started but he was interrupted by an ear splitting scream.

"Aunty Tamara!"

Tamara turned around before glancing back.

"I have to check on her I suppose you can come in" Tamara said as she opened the door widely allowing them inside just as a little girl came running towards them.

"Aunty"

"Hey there sweet girl, what happened?" Tamara asked as she picked the little girl up.

"I feel off my chair!"

"Oh no" Tamara said dramatically causing her niece to giggle.

"Who are they?"

"Um, these are some friends of your Uncles. Introduce yourself"

"Hi I'm Hayley and I'm five years old" Hayley said with a sweet smile causing Charlie and Bianca to grin.

"Hi Hayley, I'm Charlie and this is my fiancé Darryl" Charlie said purposely not calling him Brax as that would give away that he was a Braxton.

"Hi honey, I'm Bianca and this is my boyfriend Heath"

"Oooh, Aunty Tam's boyfriend is Uncle Kyle" Hayley said knowingly and Tamara smiled.

"That's right, now off you go and play. Aunty has to talk to our guests" Tamara said as she placed her back on the floor and Hayley waved as she walked off. "Come on through, drink?"

"No thanks" Charlie said softly and Tamara nodded as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves before" Bianca said and Tamara nodded.

"Its alright, I was in a little bit of shock anyway" Tamara said as she heard the front door close. "Looks like your lucky Kyle's early"

Charlie glanced at Brax and Heath seeing the look of nervousness in their eyes as well as the look of being unsure. They were about to meet there half brother. She knew why they were nervous, Kyle could tell them to leave and not help Casey, Brax and Heath were scared there little brother would be left to rot in a prison cell.

"Babe, I brought take out" Kyle said as entered the kitchen.

"Kyle we have guests" Tamara said as she stood up but Kyle just stared. "This is..."

"I know who they are Tam, the question is what are you doing in my house?" Kyle asked and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"You know who we are?"

"I do Brax" Kyle said with a knowing look and Tamara gasped.

"Brax as in Braxton?" Tamara questioned and Kyle nodded.

"My half brothers"

"You know about us, how long have you known?" Heath demanded and Kyle shrugged.

"All my life"

"You never thought to contact us?" Heath asked as Brax studied every inch of Kyle.

"There was no need to, where's Casey?" Kyle asked noticing there was a brother missing.

"That's why we are here, Casey murdered our father" Brax said suddenly, his voice was emotionless.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Check out my other stories as well as Chaos!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Three_

The room was silent as they stared at each other, it was clear that Brax's revelation has all but stunned Kyle. His face had gone white and his arm was wrapped securely around Tamara's waist as he attempted to protect her, they didn't understand what from but if they had to guess it would be easy to say that Danny had done something to them. What he had done was still in question.

"Let me get this right, Casey killed Danny?" Kyle asked slowly and all four nodded, Brax went to open his mouth but Kyle held up his hand. "I need a drink" Kyle mumbled as be stalked to the fridge and pulled out a beer, twisting the cap off he drowned it in almost one shot.

"We are here for your help" Brax said and Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"How can I help you?" Kyle asked his voice was underlined with curiosity and Heath stood up.

"Look our brother is eighteen and probably going to spend his life in jail if you don't testify" Heath said and Kyle chuckled.

"Testify? I wasn't there, how can I do that?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow and Charlie glanced up.

"You won't be testifying about the murder but more so to what Danny was like as a father" Charlie started before Bianca took over.

"He was beating Casey, the kid did the only thing he could and defended himself. A baseball bat was the closest object" Bianca told him and Kyle sighed.

"Danny is a chapter of my life I don't like to open, that would be why I never came looking for you" Kyle informed them but Brax shook his head.

"Danny's done horrible things, he is dead but I don't want my brother spending his life in jail because he defended himself" Brax said firmly and Kyle glanced at Tamara.

"Maybe if you just hear them out, they can tell you what happened and then you can decide what you want to do" Tam said softly as she kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back, I just need to check on Hayls " Tamara said and Kyle nodded.

"Tell me what happened first, I need to know how the bastard died"

_Flashback:_

_"Casey, listen! He's bad news, I don't want you caught up in his life" Brax said calmly as he glared at Casey who stood by the door his arms crossed. _

_"I can make my own decisions Brax, I'm not a little kid anymore" Casey said through his teeth and Brax sighed. _

_"You don't know him like I do Casey" _

_"I've never had the chance to know him. I'm going to visit him Brax, you can just stay out of my business" Casey shouted as he walked out of the house slamming the front door loudly. _

_..._

_Casey knew the moment he got the caravan as he saw Danny handing money over to a man in a black leather jacket, before taking a gun and putting it into his back pocket. Casey didn't completely understand what the gun was for but he knew he couldn't let Danny see him standing there but as he turned to hurry away he knew it was to late. _

_"Casey, my boy. Sneaking off are ya? That's no way to treat your father. Come have a beer" _

_Casey tried not to show the panic rising with in him as Danny threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him towards the caravan. _

_Once the door shut Danny turned to Casey with a glare, his face looked meancing as he put the gun on top of the counter._

_"How much did you see?" Danny asked in a low voice and Casey shook his head. _

_"I didn't see anything" _

_"Don't lie to me boy! How much did you see?" Danny asked as he approached Casey, Case took a step back as his eyes darted around. "Scared huh? Grow a set. Now how much did you see, I won't ask again!" Danny shouted but Casey was to frightened to speak. _

_He didn't even see the first fist coming his way. _

_End Flashback:_

Brax stopped he couldn't continue to tell Kyle anymore but by the look on his half brothers ghostly white face he knew Kyle didn't need to hear the rest. No one needed to hear how Casey had killed their father, how many times he had hit him with the bat. Taking out his frustrations of the last eighteen years, frustrations for everything Danny had put his brothers through. Casey couldn't stop because he hated Danny for making him believe that it was possible that he had changed, that he could be a father.

"Will you help? Casey needs you to testify" Charlie said and Kyle frowned.

"I only saw Danny one week every three months as a child. I don't understand how I could help you" Kyle said and Tamara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But you could testify about the last time we saw him. That should be enough" Tamara said and Kyle sighed, shaking his head it was clearly something he didn't want to remember.

"What happened when you saw him last?" Brax asked and Kyle looked at him unsure whether he could speak or not.

"He got my foster sister involved in a drug ring and she died"

Charlie sighed but as a cop her instincts told her what to do.

"Can you tell us about that please Kyle?" Charlie asked but Kyle looked pained, she knew it would be hard on him but she didn't think he would turn around and leave the room.

"I'm sorry but I need to go after him" Tamara said as she turned around and followed him.

"Danny was involved in a drug ring?" Heath asked aloud.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank you for your kind reviews. Please check out my other stories and Chaos! Review please!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Four:_

Kyle sat on the edge of the bed, his head rested in the palms of his hands. The emotions swirling inside his body were overwhelming. Not once had the thought of meeting his biological family crossed his mind but yet here they were. They were in his house, in his kitchen. They wanted his help and to give them that he needed to tell them about one of the most traumatic moments in his twenty two years of living. Kyle wanted to know how he could possibly relive the memory of finding her lying in a ditch covered in blood with a gun shot to her head, her clothes ripped and hair matted to her face. All it had taken that night was one look and he knew it was to late.

Hearing the door open made Kyle glance up to see Tamara with that same pained expression on her face, it replaced the normally happy smile she wore.

"You okay?" Tamara asked softly as she took the spot beside him, Kyle knew that she was asking because she needed him to talk but within her she already knew the answer.

"No, how can I be? I didn't think I would ever meet those people. I didn't want to meet them but now they need my help and aren't you supposed to help family? All that blood is thicker then water crap" Kyle said and Tamara rubbed her hand down his back.

"I know its hard. If you can help do you want to? Because if you don't we can end this all right now" Tamara sounded supportive and Kyle managed a weak smile. She might have said that but in her heart she didn't mean it, Tamara had never been the type to turn away a person that was pleading for help.

"I can't let my brother rot in jail, whether I know him or not. Can I?"

"This is your decision to make, if you can't talk about it then no one can blame you. What you witnessed that night was incredibly painful" Tamara said softly but Kyle shook his head.

"I have to do this, Casey killed him and that is as much vengeance I will ever get for Emma's death" Kyle said and Tamara nodded.

"I would be here with you but I think it's best I take Hayley out. She shouldn't be around when you speak about her mothers death" Tam said and Kyle nodded slowly.

"I know. I just need to get this over with"

"I'll be home as soon as you're done" Tamara promised as she leaned in and kissed him, claiming his lips and pouring as much passion into it as possible - trying to remind him that he wasn't alone.

^..^

Kyle sat down at the table a beer resting in his hands, unable to meet the gaze of those around him he just spoke.

"Her name was Emma, she was seventeen and my baby sister" Kyle said softly and he heard a gasp.

"She was so young" Bianca murmured and Kyle nodded.

"She's your sister? So we have a sister" Heath said and Kyle shook his head.

"My foster sister but we've been together since we were five" Kyle clarified.

"Why did she get involved with Danny?" Brax asked and Kyle tensed.

"She was already living here I tried to provide for everything they need but Em had this crazy obsession about providing for Hayley herself. If she had just let it go then maybe she'd still be here and I wouldn't have had to explain to a two year old that her mother wasn't coming home" Kyle said as he tried to push the emotions to the back of his mind.

"How did she get involved with him?" Brax asked and Kyle looked up staring at him with intensity.

"You need to know what it was like, he might have done horrible things to you as kids but you don't know the half of it. He was grooming me to be his partner in crime. I couldn't have that - I had to much responsibility, my foster parents taught me respect, loyalty - they taught me good values" Kyle said as he looked around the table. "When he showed up here three years ago, he wanted to involve me in his drug scam - he was involved in a heavy drug ring. I couldn't I had Tamara and the girls here"

"Bloody dog tries to involve you in a drug ring. The man doesn't deserve us as kids" Heath muttered and Kyle nodded along with Brax.

"We stood here in this kitchen shouting at each other, Emma heard it all. Maybe if I had told her to go with Tamara and Hayley she wouldn't have been listening to us. She wouldn't have heard the sum of money Danny offered me" Kyle said and Charlie reached over to pat his had.

"It's not your fault" Charlie said but Kyle grimaced.

"Not directly but I contributed. After Danny left, I heard the front door slam but I didn't think anything of it" Kyle said shaking his head. "The dug deal went down that night, Em had the bag and she had to drop it off to some guys. Danny had taken the drugs out replaced it with paper and rocks, when Emma realised it was to late and at 3:30 in the morning I received a text from an unknown number with an address and Emma's name. I went and found her" Kyle paused and shook his head. "I found her there lying face down in a ditch, cover in blood with her clothes ripped and hair matted to her face. The gun shot wound was to her head and I knew she was gone"

Kyle heard the sobs coming from Charlie and Bianca, looking at Brax and Heath he could see they were disgusted with the man that was meant to be there father.

"I'm so sorry" Bianca sobbed and Kyle nodded.

"Casey has given me the best vengeance I will ever have for Emma's murder" Kyle said and Brax nodded.

"Will you testify?" Brax asked and Kyle looked thoughtful - he didn't particularly feel comfortable with testifying but Casey had given him something no one else could.

"Yes"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review._

_._

_._

_Chapter Five:_

Kyle walked up the steps towards the court house Tamara by his right side holding his and Hayley in his left arm clinging tiredly to his neck. Kyle's only wish was to get this over with quickly so he could return to Melbourne away from his brothers away from anything Braxton. Kyle wasn't ashamed to admit he didn't want anything to so with them after all they were Danny's other children.

"Kyle"

Kyle glanced up after hearing his name, he saw Brax and Heath standing closely together both staring at him.

"You okay babe?" Tamara asked and Kyle shrugged.

"Been better, just want to get this over with" Kyle muttered as they approached the older Braxton's.

"Thanks for coming" Brax said and Kyle nodded.

"We are ready" Charlie murmured as poked her head out the door.

"You can do this babe" Tamara said as she took Hayley from his arms. "We will be right here when you get out" Tamara promised as she leaned up and kissed him. "You'll do great"

^..^

Kyle sat on the stand staring at Casey, the teenager was looking at him his eyes filled with misery. It wasn't what Kyle had expected and it only made him feel even better about the decision he had made. Casey regretted his actions and being sentenced because he was a Braxton was even more likely.

"Kyle Bennett"

Kyle turned to rhe prosecution as he heard his name being called.

"Yes?" Kyle asked.

"What is your relationship with the Braxton's? Specifically Casey Braxton"

"Casey? None. Well he's my half brother but until today I'd never met him" Kyle responded easily.

"Is Danny Braxton your father?"

"Yes"

"Why are you wanting to help Casey if he murdered your father?"

Kyle scoffed as he straightened up.

"He might be the man who is biologically my father but in know way would I want to be associated with him, I am here to defend Casey for the same reason I'm sure they would defend me" Kyle lied - he honestly didn't know if his brothers would defend him. "Danny Braxton was a lying, manipulative, violent bastard" Kyle said.

The prosecutor sat down, he knew he wouldn't be able to extract the information he wanted from Kyle and instead handed him to Casey's lawyer.

"Mr Bennett, can you tell us about your encounters with Danny as a child?"

Kyle cringed before taking a deep breath, he knew this was going to be a question and he had no choice other then to answer.

"I saw Danny one week every 3 months, on those occasions he would beat me into submission. He was grooming me to be his partner in crime but I was to young to know then. My favourite memory of Danny was his back walking out the door because it meant I was free" Kyle said.

"Tell us about your sister, Emma Bennett"

Kyle struggled to remain seating, he pictured Emma's smile - he picture Hayley and he remained in his seat. He was doing this because of them.

"Emma and I grew up together from age 5. She was murdered at seventeen when Danny involved her in a drug ring, he had been at the house trying to convince me to do the drop - I refused and kicked him out. Emma heard everything he said, she was a teenager with a two year old daughter who she wished to provide for. Em heard the sum of money Danny offered me and went after him" Kyle took a deep breath. "The piece of scum sent her to the drop with a big full of paper and rocks instead of drugs. I woke up to a text in the early hours of the morning with an address of where to find my sister - shot in the head. Raped" Kyle struggled to keep calm as he looked at the jury before him. "If Danny hadn't cheated my sister she would be alive, I wouldn't of had to explain to a two year old that her mother wasn't coming home . He's a violent manipulator and if Casey was defending himself then there is no need for him to be judged"

^..^

The court room remained in silence as Kyle stood to the side of the room with Casey's lawyer before him. The hearing was over and now all that was left was the verdict, the sentencing that would give away Casey's future. The teenager was just about ripping his hair out as he willed the tears back - Kyle couldn't help but look over at him and smile sadly as he listened to a lawyer. The best outcome they could possibly get was about to put Kyle in an awkward position.

"All rise"

Kyle returned to his seat beside Brax, the two older Braxton's looked at him with questioning eyes but Kyle said nothing. He was about to be stuck with them for the long hall and it did not go over well with him, Tamara and Hayley as his thoughts drifted to them Kyle almost groaned. They would kill him when they found out.

"Today we are here for the sentencing of Casey Daniel Braxton. Usually we use the jury but in this sensitive case I have chosen to provide my own insight. Mr Braxton, over the course of today we have heard from your friends and half brother all have provided character statements but none could provide more insight then Mr Bennett's. Murder is a serious crime, punishable with a life sentence but your case has the added situations to consider"

There was a pause as the judge stared at him.

"We understand who your father was, how he had treated you but if it wasn't for Mr Bennett I would have happily handed down the maximum penalty with other factors to consider I have decided on a course of action. Casey Braxton please stand"

Casey rose from his seat nervously his hands wringing together as he shifted from foot to foot.

"You will be released with 2 years community service and a 1 year anger management course. The last condition would be for you to be released into the custody of a person for the reminder of your eighteenth year in which you will be required to complete you schooling. I am reminding you that your two brothers are not suitable candidates"

Kyle felt the lawyers eyes on him and he sighed, muttering under his breath as he stood.

"Ma'am, after a discussion with Casey's lawyer we have come to the agreement Casey should be released into my custody" Kyle said as he struggled to remain calm - this was the last thing he wanted to sign up for.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! _

_._

_._

_Chapter Six:_

Kyle entered the hotel room with Casey trailing behind them slowly, Tamara and Hayley sat at the small table colouring but their expressions were one off surprise when they saw Casey.

Kyle had sent them home after the case because he had to stay and wait with Casey while he collected his things. He didn't tell Tamara what was happening just simply said he'd made a decision and would explain it to her when he returned to the hotel.

While he had waited for Casey he had to explain the decision to his half brothers.

_Flashback:_

_Kyle stood before Brax and Heath, both men had crossed arms and confused expressions, Charlie and Bianca stood with them trying to calm them down a little._

_"Why? Why would you put your hand up for something like this? Casey doesn't know you. We hardly no you" Brax said and Kyle nodded._

_"I'm aware but when the lawyer pulled me aside it was said that Casey wouldn't be released into your custody, one because of your background and two to provide a more stable home one without drama" Kyle told them and Brax shook his head._

_"Charlie or Bianca could have stood up" Heath said and once again Kyle sighed._

_"No, they both live with you"_

_"So your going to take Casey to Melbourne away from us and the place he grew up?" Brax asked firmly, it could be seen in his expression how annoyed he was._

_"He has school here, his final year with his HSC" Bianca said and Kyle nodded._

_"I'm aware, Tamara and I will make the best decision for us and Hayley. Of course we will consider you and Casey but the simple fact remains if I hadn't agreed to take custody of him until he finishes school then he would of been remaining behind bars" Kyle told them as he saw Casey walking towards them._

_"Case" Brax said as he pulled him into a hug._

_"Hey Brax" Casey said as he eyed Kyle. "Well isn't this going to be awkward"_

_"Only as awkward as you make it" Kyle said and Casey frowned but nodded._

_"What are the rules that go with this arrangement? He does get to spend time with Brax and Heath right?" Charlie asked as she pattered Brax's arm to comfort him._

_"There's a few rules but he can spend time with them, only rule is first time has to be supervised but I do trust that you wouldn't involve him in anything that would get him sent back to his place" Kyle said with a shrug._

_"So we can take him out to dinner tonight?" Heath asked and Casey scowled._

_"Your asking him for permission?" Casey asked in annoyance and Brax nodded._

_"I know it sucks Casey but this is how it has to be for a while. So dinner tonight? You obviously have to come but bring Tamara and Hayley" Brax said and Kyle nodded._

_"Who are Tamara and Hayley?" Casey questioned._

_End Flashback:_

Kyle smiled at Tamara softly as Hayley jumped up and ran into his waiting arms.

"Uncle Kyle, I thought you were never coming back" Hayley said dramatically and Kyle laughed.

"I am always coming back silly"

"Who's that?" Hayley askedas she looked at Casey curiously.

"This is Casey, he is going to stay with us for a while" Kyle said as he looked directly at Tamara.

Usually she would have something to say so Kyle was surprised when she nodded. She amazed him everyday how she just accept the important decisions he made but the ones - the little ones she fought him on.

"Hi Casey, I'm Hayley! You wanna know how old I am?" Hayley asked as she squirmed in Kyle's arms to be let down.

Walking towards Tamara he smiled as his arms wound around her waist.

"What did you get us into? A teenager and a five year old?" Tamara teased and Kyle kissed her head.

"Your okay with this?" Kyle asked and Tamara shrugged.

"It's family, the question is now - where do we live?" Tamara asked as they both looked over at the little girl they loved and the teenager who was now in their lives full time.

Hayley had tugged Casey over to the small couch and was basically sitting on his lap as she told him about herself. Both Tamara and Kyle knew they were playing a whole new game now.

^..^

Kyle stood by the entrance of Angelo's with his arm around Tamara who was holding the hand of Hayley. Casey had gone ahead and was greet his family.

Kyle could see how much the brothers relied on each other and how well they got along and looking down at Tamara seeing the small smile on her face they knew they didn't have much of a choice, Hayley was young an could adjust but for Casey it would be a lot harder.

"We are making the right decision" Tamara murmured and Kyle nodded.

"We don't have much of a choice, if we take him away well I can only imagine the drama" Kyle muttered and Tam nodded.

"Guess it looks like we are moving to Summerbay"

"You're moving here?" Charlie questioned and Kyle nodded.

"Casey will adjust better if you are all close by. Tam and I will find jobs, Hayley will love being close to the beach" Kyle shrugged and Tamara smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't really want to move to Melbourne" Casey said and Tamara just smile.

"Relax, Summerbay is your home and we can adapt" Tamara said and Casey grinned.

"Well thank-you" Casey said as he turned to Kyle. "I really mean it, thank-you for what you're doing"

"It's a sacrifice for family right?"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Please Review! I like how you all have been enjoying the story and I have been loving your reviews. Thank-you to everyone who takes the time to leave comments. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven:_

Kyle walked into the kitchen to see Casey sitting at the table glaring at the plate in front of him, they had moved into a house last week and while Casey seemed to be adjusting at first it seemed he was having trouble now. He didn't enjoy living in the house with a five year old and Kyle wasn't quite sure how to handle him, after Casey yelled at Hayley it was clear to Kyle he was going to have to lay down some ground rules, he just hoped Casey was mature enough to take it lie a man.

"Hey" Kyle said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and glanced at Casey who looked up, he just grunted and Kyle sighed. "I think we need to talk"

"I don't want to talk, I understand why you did what you did but I don't want to live here. Not in this house with you or Tamara or Hayley, I want to go home to my brothers" Casey spat and Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You think I don't understand that? I packed up my life, my girlfriend and my niece so that you could be close to Heath and Brax. I understand how much your brother's mean to you and you will see them, they live around the corner but like it or not you are going to be living with us until you finish school. Now that's a long time so I think we need to talk about some ground rules" Kyle said as he took the seat across from Casey who raised his eyebrow.

"Ground rules? Why? When I lived with my brothers as long as I stayed in school I did pretty much what I wanted, doesn't that apply here?" Casey asked warily and Kyle nodded slightly.

"Kind of, what I want to speak about first is how you spoke to Hayley yesterday" Kyle said and Casey shook his head.

"Yeah, I know that was wrong and I will apologize to her but doesn't she understand the meaning of my room – personal space?" Casey asked and Kyle frowned.

"Look I understand that Hayley can be a little full on but she is five years old and been through more than her fair share of heartache, so I will talk to hear about leaving you be when you are in your room but I need you to realise that Hayl's has never had to share us" Kyle saw how Casey raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "I am not stay you need us to watch you like we do her or anything, what I mean is – Hayley is used to living with just Tamara and I so having another person around is a big adjustment for her and she wants to be your friend" Kyle explained and Casey nodded.

"Yeah – alright, I guess I can try a little harder" Casey said and Kyle nodded.

"Thank-you, now you're eighteen – do you have a job?" Kyle asked and Casey nodded.

"I work at Brax's restaurant part-time just running delivery's" Casey told him and Kyle nodded.

"Alright, so you manage to balance that and keep up your grades. Have you thought about uni?" Kyle asked and Casey shrugged.

"No sure I want to go"

"Well you'll need to keep up your grade in case you do, but it's something you should be thinking about. Does Brax talk to you about that?"

"No, he just wants me to pass high school then he doesn't care"

"Well I do, think about what you want to do and then we can talk to Bianca considering she is the principle and work you into the classes you'll need. Girlfriend?" Kyle asked and Casey nodded.

"Charlie's daughter Ruby is my girlfriend" Casey said and Kyle smiled. "Can she stay over? She's been wanting me to ask. We lived together before I came here cause of Charlie and Brax"

"I don't mind her staying over but I want you to check with either Tamara or I first, it's not that we don't trust you but we want to know what is going on in our house" Kyle said and Casey nodded stiffly.

"And lastly we need to speak about things you can do around the house, Hayley has certain things she can do like making her own bed and tidying her room. We have discussed that you are in school and well I now know you have a job so I want you doing the same as Hayley; Tamara is not your personal maid so she won't be making your bed. You can also help out with a load of laundry every now and again, doing dishes and stuff – understood?" Kyle asked and Casey bit back a groan as he nodded.

"Can I go now? Wouldn't want to be late to school and all"

Kyle bit back a comment as he heard the tone of Casey's voice but he nodded slowly, that was all it took and Casey was out the door and as far away as he could get.

^..^

Casey jogged up to Ruby who was walking along the beach to school and flung an arm over her shoulder startling her.

"Hey Case" Ruby said softly as she kissed his cheek. "How's things going?"

"Uhg, don't ask. We had to have a chat this morning" Casey said rolling his eyes and Ruby smiled.

"Can't be that bad" Ruby said but Casey frowned.

"It is, I want out of there. I don't want to live with him – not someone who claims be family but I barely know him"

"Come on Case, he is trying to help. Give him a fair go"

"No, I am about to make him wish he never met me"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Please Review! I would really like to know what you like about his particular story._

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight:_

Ruby walked up to the bar at Angelo's dumping her bag and waiting for Brax to look from the book he seemed to be concentrating on, she was worried and needed to let Brax know what was going on before Casey got himself into any trouble.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?" Brax asked as he gave her a quick smile, Ruby didn't return it she just looked at him with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's Casey"

"Why? What's happened? Is he okay?" Brax rattled off questions and Ruby held up her hand effectively stopping the words coming out of Brax's mouth.

"He's fine; it's just what he said to me. I don't think he's adjusting to living with Kyle and he uh…he told me that he was going to make Kyle's life hell" Ruby said and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Brax asked and Ruby shrugged.

"I think he is wanting Kyle to let him live with you but it's not possible Brax, you need to stop Casey from doing damage to the situation he is in cause if Kyle kicks him out he has to go back to jail" Ruby explained – there was slight panic in her voice, she couldn't think about her boyfriend going back to jail she had barely survived when he was gone for the last month.

"Hey, calm down little babe. He's not going back to jail, I promise" Brax said as he headed around the bar and hugged Ruby close to his chest trying to calm down the panic that he could feel radiating from her body. "I will not let him go back there"

^..^

Kyle wrapped his arms around Tamara as she leaned heavily on him; she had just spent time with Hayley trying to settle the young girl once again as Casey had yelled at her. Kyle had honestly thought he had gotten through to the teenager but it was clear he hadn't.

"We can't have him upsetting Hayley Kyle, we just can't. She has to come first, she has always been out number one priority" Tamara said and Kyle sighed – he knew that was how it had to be.

Kyle had vowed to himself that night when he saw his sister lying there in the ditch that he would do anything to make Hayley happy, that he would look after her and love her like she was his own. Kyle had made that promise to Emma's body that Hayley would always come first in his life that nothing or anyone would be more important than her and he intended to make well on his promise.

"I'll talk to him" Kyle promised but Tamara shook her head.

"Leave him, he needs time to adjust but if he continues to upset Hayl's like this then we won't have a choice. I know he is family but Hayley is ours, she's our baby"

"I know Tam, I know. She's more important than any half-brother I have" Kyle said softly as he kissed her head.

^..^

Casey thumped his head against the desk as he stared at the textbook in front of him – he didn't understand why he had snapped at Hayley again, it wasn't her he was angry with. He was angry with Kyle, Tamara – hell a part of him was angry at Brax for not fighting harder. But he done of that compared to the anger he felt for the man who called himself his father – it was all his fault that he had ended up in a house with a half-brother he barely knew, away from the family he had grown up with.

It was his father's fault for coming back into his life and almost destroying his whole future, but he couldn't help but blame himself as well. It was his fault for falling for the lies his father told and not believing Brax who had always been there for him.

Hearing the door creak Casey spun around in his chair to see Hayley peeking her head through the door, Casey sighed but beckoned her in anyway.

"What is it?" Casey asked and Hayley smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry; Auntie Tam said I can't come in unless you say so. I'm sorry I made you made at me" Hayley said innocently and Casey cringed – the way she spoke it reminded him of Darcy and he knew deep down he would never yell at Darcy the way he had Hayley. It wasn't the little girls' fault that these things had happened.

"It's okay, how about you just knock from now on and I will tell you if you can come in or not, okay?" Casey asked and Hayley nodded slightly.

"Okay Casey, I can do that. Big girls knock don't they?" Hayley asked and Casey nodded.

"Yep"

"Why don't you like my Uncle Kyle? Isn't he your brother?" Hayley asked – her head was tilted in slight confusion.

"Yeah, he's my half-brother" Casey said with a shrug and Hayley frowned.

"Why don't you like him? My Uncle's nice, he buys me everything and tucks me into bed, and he even says he loves me" Hayley said with a smile but Casey shook his head.

"That's cause you're his baby, I just want to go home to my brothers – to my family. I don't want to be stuck in this house and I won't be. This isn't my family" Casey told her and Hayley's lip quivered.

"You don't love us?" Hayley asked innocently and Casey looked at her.

"No, I love my family – my brothers. I want to live with them"

^..^

Kyle stood outside of Casey's door as he listened to what the teenager said to Hayley, he was tugging at the last straw if he didn't stop and think about why he was here for a second then Kyle was afraid he would have no other choice other than to kick him out and that meant back to jail, he didn't want to give up on Casey but he needed the kid to want help – to want to see sense.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Please Review! Thank-you for everyone who has left their comments. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine: _

Casey grabbed Ruby firmly by the hips pulling her towards him and crashing his lips to hers, he lowered them into the sand and pulled her on top of him.  
It was the first moment in a week that they had been able to spend completely alone, his plan to make Kyle's life hell had been working a treat but it was also taking up a lot of time – between school, work and Kyle he knew that Ruby was getting left behind. But as of the moment she looked into his eyes as their kiss deepened Casey was sparked with an idea.

"Stay with me tonight?" Casey whispered between kisses and Ruby frowned.

"Are you sure? Don't you have to ask Kyle?" Ruby asked and Casey grinned – he did have to ask Kyle but he wouldn't, this was part of his plan to annoy his older half-brother and also spend time with Ruby.

"He's fine with it, asked him this morning" Casey lied as he brushed his hand through her brown hair. "Stay with me?" Casey whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickled her neck causing Ruby to giggle. "Say yes" Casey pleaded as he moved his hands to her sides tickling her light.

"Alright, alright – I'll stay" Ruby giggled and Casey smiled as he leaned down and claimed her lips again.

"Good"

^..^

Tamara walked through the front door to a quiet house, Hayley walked sleepily by her side after a big day at school. The young girl was adapting well to living in Summerbay, making friends. At first Tamara thought she was going to have a hard time adjusting but she had been proven wrong, especially when the young girl came home as exhausted as she was from a good day at school.

"Auntie Tam, me go bathroom then have nap?" Hayley asked and Tamara looked down at the little pout on her face – napping after school wasn't generally a good idea because then she wouldn't sleep at night but she couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Okay sweetie, you go bathroom and then I will tuck you in" Tamara told her softly as she watched the little girl climb the stairs – stumbling in her sleepily state.

As she looked around the living room Tam didn't see any sign of Casey being home and she sighed, she knew she couldn't handle many more arguments between Casey and Kyle.  
A happy home was not one when there was fighting constantly.

Hearing the high pitched squeal coming from Hayley Tamara spun on her heals and ran up the stairs at the speed of lightening to see the little girl backing out of the bathroom, her eyes were wide and her face ghostly pale.

"Baby, what happened?" Tamara asked panicked as she pulled Hayley into a hug as she eyed the bathroom door where Kyle and Ruby stood in towels, Ruby looked mortified but Casey stood with a smirk.

"Why they shower together? That's not okay" Hayley mumbled into Tamara's shoulder, Tam rubbed the little girls back as she glared at Casey.

"Get dressed and stay in your room, she shouldn't have to witness you doing shit like this" Tamara hissed at him as she scooped Hayley up and headed towards the little girls bedroom.

She understood he was angry at Kyle but for the last week he had been making their lives hell and upsetting Hayley, he didn't understand what the consequences of his actions would be. How he couldn't go and live with Brax but if he was kicked out of the house then he would have no other choice then go back to jail. Tamara and Kyle had agreed that if Hayley become affected by the behaviour too much then Casey would have to go, they had to put their little girl before Casey.

"I'm sorry" Ruby called after her softly but Tamara ignored her. "How could you do that? It's called a lock!" Ruby shouted as she hit Casey and moved swiftly towards his bedroom.

^..^

Casey and Ruby sat at the kitchen table with Kyle pacing the floor, he was angry – it was visible on his face as he glared at him. Kyle didn't know where to start – Hayley was upstairs upset and badgering Tamara with questions. Kyle was sure he hadn't asked too much of Casey, a simply curtsy to let them know when he would be having Ruby over wasn't too much to ask – was it?

"How could you?" Kyle asked finally as he turned to the two teenagers. "I didn't have many rules but the ones I did have were in place for a reason. How hard was it to let Tamara or I know you were having Ruby over?" Kyle shouted and Ruby gasped as she hit Casey again.

"You told me that he knew!"

"Sorry" Casey muttered to her as he turned to Kyle. "I should be able to have her over when I want, Brax never had these restrictions – we shared a bed for christ sake"

"Does Brax have a five year old?" Kyle exploded at him. "You live under my roof Casey, but my daughter comes first. I wasn't asking too much – I had no problem with Ruby being here as long as you told us" Kyle said – he didn't even notice he called Hayley his daughter.

"Kyle, I don't want to live here with you! Hayley should have knocked!" Casey shouted and Kyle glared at him.

"She's a little girl! You shouldn't have been in the fucking shower together to begin with" Kyle said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at Casey. "I think you are better off somewhere else, I was trying to do the right thing! You can't go back and live with Brax, so you either find somewhere else or you are going back to jail" Kyle said as he shook his head and left the room.

Kyle didn't think he should have to deal with everything Casey was throwing at him, he had tried to do the right thing in taking the teenager in but he was just throwing it back in his face. Kyle was starting to think the best option was for him to leave.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Please Review! Thank-you for everyone who has left their comments.  
Last Chapter Guys and Girls!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten: _

Casey stormed into Angelo's with a regretful look as he spotted Brax behind the bar stacking glasses, he didn't know how to tell his big brother – the man who had always been there for him, that fought to keep him out of jail that he could possibly have to go back if he couldn't find somewhere else to live.  
It was true that he pushed Kyle but he didn't expect the man to do anything about it – his brothers had always had to be there and couldn't kick him out on his own but Kyle was in a sense a stranger and to him he could do that.

"Case? You there?" Brax asked as he waved a hand in front of the teenagers face pulling him out of his daze. "What's up?"

"Uh – Brax, I gotta talk to you" Casey muttered and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's happened?" Brax asked exasperated – he was quiet sick of picked up after both his brothers.

"I did something stupid and now Kyle's kicking me out"

"He's what?" Brax asked as he threw the cloth he was holding down. "What the hell did you do Casey? If you can't stay with Kyle who are you gonna stay with? Are you really ready to go back to jail?" Brax asked and Casey shook his head.

"No, no! I don't know what I'm gonna do, I didn't think he would actually ask me to leave. I was just pushing him" Casey said as he tried to defend himself – Brax shook his head.

"What did you do?"

"Hayley walked in on Ruby and I showering" Casey muttered and Brax leaned forward slapping him upside the head. "Owwww"

"You idiot! She is what – five years old" Brax said sternly as he ran a hand threw his hair. "Where are you gonna go Casey? You know part of the deal was that you can't stay with us" Brax muttered and Casey sighed.

"I don't have anywhere else to go"

"You better get back and grovel to Kyle; you don't have any other choice Case. Are you really ready to go back and face a stint in jail? It's not pretty in there, things happen Casey – you need to go back to Kyle and beg him to let you stay" Brax told him and Casey sighed.

"What happens if he won't take me back?" Casey asked and Brax sighed as he grabbed the keys off the counter.

"Come on, I'll talk to him as well. But you have to apologize, I hope showering with Ruby was worth all his" Brax said as he walked out the door Casey trailing behind him.

"It wasn't" Casey muttered as he followed Brax, the thought of being kicked out was pressing in his mind and stirring the pot with Kyle had not been worth it.

^..^

Brax and Casey spotted Kyle sitting on the beach watching Tamara and Hayley splashing in the water, he glanced up when he saw them and grimaced. He didn't want to be facing the older Braxton on this issue especially when he was all about family loyalty, but he couldn't be loyal to one family and not the other. Casey might have been blood but Hayley and Tamara were family, family he had been around and not strangers.

"Kyle" Brax said as he made his way up to Kyle, Kyle nodded as he motioned for Casey and Brax to sit which they did.

"Brax, what can I do for you?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow, but it wasn't like he didn't already know.

"Look this idiot here told me what he did, but the thing is he doesn't have anywhere else to go. Is there any way you could just over look it? He's family Kyle" Brax said and Kyle frowned.

"He's a stranger to me Brax; I thought I made the right decision. I moved my family here just to help out – but Hayley is an innocent little girl I won't have her being affected by any of this" Kyle told him and Brax nodded.

"I understand; but if Casey can make it work would you give him another shot?" Brax asked as he looked up at Casey with a glare.

"I'm sorry about what happened Kyle, I get it that I pushed you to much – I didn't mean for Hayley to walk in and I get I should have told one of you that she would be there so you were aware. You have to admit it is hard, your basically a stranger and I am living under your roof – I have to adapt to your way of life" Casey said and Kyle nodded – it was the first time he had heard Casey sound so mature and reasonable and he understood it helped a lot with Brax sitting beside him, he could see the that older Braxton held so much respect within Casey's eyes.

"Listen Casey, I have very few rules and I have moved here to help you but you need to understand Hayley and Tamara are my first priority, if you can't adapt yourself into our life then you are going to need to find somewhere else to live okay?" Kyle asked and Casey nodded.

"You're gonna give me a second chance though?" Casey asked and Kyle sighed but nodded.

"Yeah but you better show me I can trust you" Kyle said and Casey nodded.

There it was done Kyle knew he had given Casey the second chance he needed but now it was on the teenager to prove he was able to adapt and take control of his life – he had to change and that change would be for the better.

"Thank-you Kyle" Casey murmured and Kyle nodded slightly.

"It's for family"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


End file.
